An electrical current transformer is generally included in an electrical apparatus, such as a circuit breaker or a busbar assembly, for sensing electrical current. Typically, the current transformer includes a toroidal coil of thin conducting wire wrapped around a core for sensing electrical current passing through the current transformer. The current transformer is physically mounted to a support bracket, on or within the electrical apparatus, for providing structural support, and is electrically coupled to conductor wires of the electrical apparatus which pass through the center of the toroid for monitoring the current in the wires. The conductive wires connecting the electrical apparatus to the rest of the electrical circuit are typically bound to the electrical apparatus by means of mechanical lugs affixed to the body of the electrical apparatus.